FateNew Ataraxia
by Indra-sama
Summary: los espiritus heroicos han reencarnado, debido a descontrol del santo grial despues de derrotar al mal del mundo Angra Mainyu... pero con que objetivo reencarnaron?. bienvenido a la historia de Haise Shisui que esta dispuesto a seguir el legado de su reencarnación el espiritu heroico Emiya.
1. chapter 1

Estos personajes no me pertenecen son de la franquicia Nasu, yo solo escribo mis ideas usando su trama.

 **PROLOGO.**

Emiya….. Ese nombre tiene varios significados como esperanza, soledad, tristeza, felicidad y justicia…… pero porque todos esos significados, pues gracias a el y su historia interminable pude ver que el mundo no es como una persona con deseos de paz y felicidad espera, aprendi que el ser buena persona no deja nada, que a pesar de esforzarse por ayudar no recibirás nada del egoista, pero porque empeñarse en ser asi?, porque el heroe justiciero Emiya no desecho esos ideales de seguir bueno nunca lo entendí, pero algo si es seguro no dejare esos ideales sean en vano, yo seguire su legado como reencarnacion, y si es posible hare que el nombre Emiya sea conocido como el mejor heroe…… y asi es como mi historia de seguir el legado del heroe justiciero comienza.

Año 2050, tercer mes del calendario.

En el año 2033 despues que el mal del mundo Angra Mainyu fuera derrotado por un misterioso heroe, el santo grial donde residia el mal derrotado se salio de control haciendo que el portal del trono de los heroes se abriera hacia el mundo normal, y asi causando que las almas de los heroes reencarnaran, esto mi abuelo siempre me lo contaba como historia antes de dormir cuando era niño, pero mi pregunta era, ¿Por qué reencarnar, porque no descansar en paz si el mal ya habia sido destruido?, mi abuelo nunca contesto esa pregunta……..

Yo siempre desde niño fue inculcado con el valor de ser buena persona y ayudar sin recibir nada a cambio, esto mi abuelo me lo enseño, según el esto era para tener un alma pura y limpia, desde luego yo siendo un niño hice caso, siempre ayudaba a la persona que lo necesitará sin negarme de lo que fuera, siempre fui considerado y de buen corazon con la gente, a veces era molestado por los demas sin ninguna razon, pero yo nunca guarde rencor hacia nadie, pasaron los años y yo segui con esos valores, llegue a mis 18 años terminando mis estudios asi para enorgullecer a mi abuelo, hubo un momento en el que termine en depresion pues mi abuelo murio en un asalto, la unica familia que tenia ya no estaba conmigo y yo no sabia que hacer, pero una carta que mi abuelo me dejo antes de morir hizo que siguiera adelante con la frente en alto, la carta decia, " el espiritu Emiya reside en ti hijo, no lo olvides aun con todos los problemas que se te vengan encima tu levantate cada vez que te tropieces y sigue con su legado de ayudar a los demas", esas palabras me sirvieron de aliento y fue una gran sorpresa para mi pues un espiritu heroico residia en mi, según las historias de mi abuelo el espiritu Emiya fue heroe no muy conocido, pero con un ideal muy noble pero inalcanzable, "acabar con todo mal y tristeza en el mundo", a mi me parecia un ideal muy infantil, pero poco a poco empece a entender el porque mi abuelo me enseñaba todo eso y era para seguir con su legado y asi lograr cumplirlo, a mi parecia un poco dificil pero no imposible……….

Yo Haise Shisui, me propuse con seguir ese ideal y no traicionar por nada la confianza que mi abuelo me dejo…………

 **!! espero esta historia sea de su agrado y la apoyen para seguir publicando mas sobre esta historia!!.**


	2. Ideal inquebrantable

Capitulo l. Un ideal inquebrantable.

Año 2050. Quinto mes del calendario.

Hoy es mi primer dia en la academia de preparación Chaldeas, esta academia se creo para preparar a las reencarnaciones de los espíritus heroicos, pero yo me preguntaba ¿para que los preparan?, tenia muchas dudas acerca de la reencarnaciones y porque motivo vinieron a este mundo, pero lo primero era prepararme en esta academia y poder despertar los poderes de mi espíritu heroico, y bueno aquí estoy apunto de entrar a un nuevo destino, y darme a conocer como el mejor héroe con un ideal inquebrantable.

Al entrar a las instalaciones de Chaldeas, me sorprendo mucho pues vaya que es muy grande, ya que desde afuera se veía muy pequeño, lo que escuche es al entrar, te califican según el espíritu heroico que uno posea, si eres rango S, A, B recibes un entrenamiento especial, y si el rango es de C, D y F recibes un entrenamiento duro para subirte a los rangos A y B, así que sea lo que sea espero poder prepararme bien.

"Bienvenido a la academia de preparación Chaldeas, usted viene a calificar como Espíritu heroico?"- de pronto una señorita joven se me acerca.

"S-si vengo a calificar"- no puedo evitar mis nervios pues no estuve tan acostumbrado a hablar con la gente, y esto se debe a que no tuve tantos amigos en mis años de estudios.

"muy bien señor, apúntese en esta hoja y espere a que lo nombren"- después de apuntarme me quedo a esperar sentado en la sala de espera.

Me puse a pensar cuales serian mis habilidades debido a que no sabia nada del espíritu heroico Emiya, ya que también no era alguien tan conocido, pero eso cambiaria desde ahora ya que me haría el mejor de todos, y daría a conocer su nombre y quien fue.

"Haise Shisui, pase por favor" de pronto fui llamado por la señorita y me levante para ir a donde me llamaban.

"bien pase por favor ahora lo calificaremos" y me señala entrar a una sala.

Al entrar a la sala solo veo una mesa con un asiento, con lo que al parecer es una carta negra, confundido me dirijo a tomar asiento, de pronto se escucha se escucha una voz en el megáfono colgado en la pared.

"Señor Haise, esta será una calificación para saber su espíritu heroico y su rango con el cual sabremos si estará en el entrenamiento especial o en el entrenamiento normal" yo asintiendo, hacia la cámara que me apuntaba, decidí guardar silencio para escuchar lo que decía, "bien, ahora en la mesa se encuentra una carta, tómela y recite esto" al tomar la carta de hace un momento, me sorprendo pues empieza a brillar, "bien ahora diga esto" al escuchar lo que tengo que decir empiezo a recitarlo.

"!!Yo como elegido, para reencarnar a uno de los guardianes de la balanza, yo tomo responsabilidad de todo bien para vencer el mal!!" al terminar de recitar las palabras, la carta deja de brillar y una imagen de un arquero aparece.

"Bien señor Haise, su clase es Archer y su espíritu heroico es Emiya, al parecer su rango es A!!"

Esto me tomo de sorpresa pues aparte de que mi abuelo tenia razón en que el espíritu Heroico Emiya residía en mi, el que tenia era A, así que iba a recibir entrenamiento especial, ya estaba demasiado emocionado por lo que se venia para mas adelante.

"Felicidades señor Haise, desde ahora recibirá un entrenamiento especial espero que podamos contar con todas sus habilidades, bien ahora afuera le espera un paquete con su uniforme y llaves de cuarto, después de eso se dirige al elevador A donde lo llevara a los dormitorios de la academia" y la voz del megáfono se había detenido.

Al salir , tome la caja que me habían dicho, y me dirigí al elevador A que me habían mencionado, aun no me lo podía creer al fin mi sueño de seguir el legado de Emiya se iba a cumplir, pero no era tonto sabia que al entrar a uno de los rangos mas altos iba a competir contra otras reencarnaciones mejores que yo, pero eso no me deprimía por que tenia fe en que seria el mejor de todos, al llegar a la planta de dormitorios me dirijo a mi habitación que era el numero 7-A, al entrar para mi sorpresa la habitación parecía muy elegante pues tenia una mini cocina, con lo que a mi me gusta mucho cocinar y tenia a una sala con tele plasma y una cama que parecía muy cómoda, vaya jamás espere que tendría todos estos lujos por ser rango A, me pregunto si los de rango mas bajo seria lo mismo l seria por ser de bajo rango, me quite de estas dudas y me puse a ver lo que había dentro de la caja que me habían entregado.

El contenido de la caja me sorprendió pues tenían un uniforme blanco con bordes negro y grises muy elegante, además del uniforme venia un sobre con una carta y una tarjeta dorada con mi clase Archer y estadísticas en cero, era algo raro que mis estadísticas estarán en cero pero tal vez me informarían mas adelante sobre esto, después me puse a leer el contenido de la carta, " Felicidades señor Haise Shisui, le damos la bienvenida a la academia de preparación Chaldeas, es un honor recibirlo y contar con su apoyo, le avisamos que a las 9 pm habrá una bienvenida para los nuevos, lo esperamos en las afueras de las habitaciones donde habrá un gran banquete".

Pues bien no me esperaba esta clase de bienvenida, pero estaba algo sorprendido ya que yo esperaba algo como un duro recibimiento como en la militarizada.

Ya faltaban diez minutos para las 9 así que me dispuse a salir antes para no tardar en llegar, me puse el uniforme que me habían entregado y baje al vestíbulo y fui hacia afuera donde habían muchas personas con el mismo uniformes que yo, solo a diferencia de las mujeres que en vez de usar pantalón usaban una falda de color negra.

Todos se encontraban con copas y uno que otro probando el banquete que estaban sirviendo, yo me sentí algo nervioso pues no estaba acostumbrado a estas reuniones, así que me fui parar a una esquina alejado de los demás, yo solo quería esperar lo que iban a mencionar y me iría a mi cuarto a prepararme para el entrenamiento especial.

"Vaya creo que nunca me acostumbrare a este tipo de reuniones, pero bueno que mas da" solo me quejaba hasta que una voz me tomo por sorpresa.

"Opino lo mismo, que tu" al voltear vi a una mujer rubia con una larga trenza de ojos morados.

"H-hola, un placer" vaya si que me tomo de sorpresa lo bella que era ella, tal que me puse de nervios.

"Igualmente, espero no haberte asustado"

"No claro que no, claro que no" vaya que tonto me puse, pues no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con mujeres.

"Misaki Jeanne disculpa por no presentarme" con una sonrisa que me puso algo rojo se presento ante mi.

"Haise Shisui, es un honor" le extendí la mano para saludar a lo que ella respondió inmediatamente.

"Y bien Haise-san al parecer eres nuevo, que te parece?"

"Pues si hoy es mi primer día Misaki-san, estoy un poco sorprendido, no me esperaba esta clase de bienvenida" después de responder ella me miro con una cara suave burla.

"Yo igual pensé lo mismo que tu, pero te acostumbraras, aunque yo ya llevo 6 meses aquí y aun no lo hago, si tienes dudas puedes preguntarme, yo te ayudare" al parecer Misaki-san es buena persona, y me ponía algo rojo al verla de frente pues era muy bella.

"M-muchas gracias, espero no ser una molestia, y espero que usted también pueda contar con mi ayuda" a lo que ella me respondía con una cara alegre.

Después de esto platicamos de cosas triviales de donde veníamos, que es lo que nos gustaba hacer.

"Y bien Haise-san, que clase eres?"

"clase Archer, porque lo preguntas?" con cara de incógnita le pregunte.

"solo era una duda, pues aquí esta la costumbre de que si te presentas a alguien debes de decir tu clase, así que mi clase es ruler" ¿ruler? Que clase mas rara nunca llegue a oír de ella.

"te preguntas que es la clase ruler?" a lo que yo asentí "bueno esta clase es rango SS" una cara de asombre fue lo que puse a lo que ella la puso algo rara " esta clase es muy rara y yo soy la única con esta, espero no haberte sorprendido".

"N-no te preocupes, solo que pensé solo había Siete clases, no espere a que hubiera una mas "pero lo que mas me tomaba de sorpresa era el rango SS, que tan difícil seria llegar a ella.

"que bien, pero te equivocas en algo" equivocarme??, tenia mas dudas que antes "pues además de la clase ruler existe otra de rango SS, esta clase se llama Avenger" otra clase SS vaya que si estaba sorprendido, pues no me seria tan fácil ser el mejor, ahora si que estaba algo deprimido.

Creo que me espera un largo camino para superar estas clases de rango SS, pero nunca hay imposibles, así que debo de trabajar mas duro para ascender a ese rango, pero pues yo me lo propuse…. Ser el mejor héroe de todos y dar a conocer el nombre Emiya y mi ideal "inquebrantable".

 **!! y bien con esto concluye el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero haya sido de su agrado y esperen al siguiente capitulo que mas sorpresas se nos vienen para nuestro protagonista!!** **HASTA LA PROXIMA!!**


End file.
